Route optimization has evolved significantly to incorporate routing updates based on live traffic data received from global position system (GPS) resources of user devices, such as user smartphones, tablet computing devices, and on-board GPS navigation systems of vehicles traveling throughout a given region. These application-based, community-driven navigation solutions can offer real-time traffic updates and routing services based on current traffic conditions, and even allow users to submit reports (e.g., accident reports), which may then be provided to the network of users driving within a given locale.